i_dream_of_jeanniefandomcom-20200213-history
Hayden Rorke
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = Toluca Lake, California | partner = Justis Adiss, ?-1987, his death | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1943 to 85 | character = Alfred Bellows | series = I Dream of Jeannie I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later | episodes = all 139 in TV series }} William Henry "Hayden" Rorke' (23 October 1910 - 19 August 1987) played the role of Dr. Alfred Bellows, the NASA base psychiatrist, on I Dream of Jeannie, as well as the 1985 NBC-TV movie I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later. He also played recurring characters on the TV series No Time For Sergeants and Dr. Kildare, as well as many other TV series and films over an acting career which spanned five decades. Biography Early Life Born and raised in Brooklyn, New York, Hayden was the son of screen and stage actress Margaret Rorke (née Hayden), and he took his stage forename from her maiden name.main|dl2|link2|http://www.popeater.com/2010/07/19/barbara-eden-book-i-dream-of-jeannie "'I Dream Of Jeannie' Star Barbara Eden Unbottles Her Tragic Life in Memoir", p. 153-154, 173 He attended Brooklyn Preparatory School, a Jesuit school, where he served as president of the Dramatics Society and the Student Government and a member of the Omega Gamma Delta Fraternity. He continued his education at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts and began his stage career in the 1930s with the Hampden Theatrical Company. During World War II, he enlisted in the United States Army, where he made his film debut in the musical This is the Army starring Ronald W. Reagan, for which he was uncredited as the stage manager and as a soldier in the background. Following the war, he left the Army and worked in small parts on Broadway, finally returning to Hollywood for the 1949 film Lust for Gold, again uncredited. However, it was an opening, and in later films, beginning with Rope of Sand, he is listed in the credits, although he again shows up uncredited in the 1950 films Kim and The Magnificent Yankee, as well as a couple of later films such as the Academy Award-winning An American in Paris (in those days, small bit parts were often uncredited). He appeared in episode 125 entitled "The Perfect Crime" of the TV Series The Lone Ranger in 1953. He continued to make movies, taking on supporting roles in films and TV. Acting Career His film appearances include This Is the Army, Lust for Gold, Rope of Sand, Kim, The Magnificent Yankee, Father's Little Dividend, Francis Goes to the Races, An American in Paris, When Worlds Collide, Room for One More, Above and Beyond, The Story of Three Loves, South Sea Woman, The Robe, Lucky Me, Drum Beat, All That Heaven Allows, This Happy Feeling, Pillow Talk, Midnight Lace, Tammy Tell Me True, Back Street, Pocketful of Miracles, Spencer's Mountain, The Thrill of It All, The Unsinkable Molly Brown, A House Is Not a Home, The Night Walker and Disney's The Barefoot Executive. Trivia * His mother was a longtime textile industry figure and created colors used in the inaugural ball gowns of both Eleanor Roosevelt and Mamie Eisenhower.https://www.latimes.com/archives/la-xpm-1987-08-20-me-3333-story.html References Category:Actors Category:I Dream Of Jeannie cast Category:Main cast Category:I Dream of Jeannie